1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising equipment and, more particularly, to an adjustable exercising device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional exercising device includes a cylinder-shaped spring 10 having two ends, each connecting with a shaft 20. The shaft 20 includes a handle 30 fitted to an outer side thereof. The handle 30 is held and compressed inward by a user to twist the spring 10. After releasing the exercising device, the spring 10 recovers its shape by using resilience, thereby exercising the user's arms and chest.
However, the conventional exercising device still has the following disadvantages:
1. The exercising device is fixed and can not be adjusted by the user based on requirement, limiting its usage.
2. While compressing the exercising device, each coil of the spring 10 will generate a gap to clamp the user dangerously.
3. The exercising device is fixed and can not decrease its size, making storing inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.